


What Really Happened In the Sewers

by SunsetKat



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, Fluff, Gore, Hallucinations, Kaneki Ken Deserves Happiness, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, M/M, hand holding, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetKat/pseuds/SunsetKat
Summary: After Kaneki is severely damaged by Amon, he seeks refuge in the sewers where he meets an unexpected friend...
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	What Really Happened In the Sewers

The half-ghoul grasps at his face, as he could not hold back his pain and sorrow. After fighting his all with the Ghoul Investigator Amon and gaining a hole in his abdomen, he slunk down into the sewers where he could possibly find some seclusion. _No time... Must rescue... Organize my mind... Rescue..._

He drops down from the hole in the ground, enveloping himself in the darkness of the tunnel. He slowly steps into the cold and wet puddles, tensing his legs to keep upright. Thoughts race through his head, constantly swapping to the worries of others and the needs of himself. "Kill someone... And eat... No, no Amon Don't die..." Kaneki's entire body was in a state of both chaos and weakness. His backside flooding with RC cells from an attenpt regeneration, creating a hard kakuja. He screams as newly created flesh emerges from his shoulders down his backside and from his forehead down his face, each new section bringing an intense jolt of pain. Every limb on his body is screeching for action, and every limb simultaneously screeching for rest. A rapid motion of flex and release in his arms and legs makes it difficult for him to concentrate on anything other than making the pain stop. 

In this difficult state, his worst of memories come to plague him. The pale slim deranged female emerging from the dankness of the water, clawing her nails into his leg to crawl up his body. "Mine... mine..." She mutters, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Upon realization, Kaneki steps back, attempting to get away from what is apart of him. "Stop it... STOP IT STOP IT!!!" He retches on the floor of the sewer, too mixed in disorder for the simple action of walking. He screams once again, his voice cracked and strained echoing in the enclosed halls. His back, now erupting with semi-solidified tendrils created from his own suffering. "GET OUT!! MY BODY IS MINE!!" 

Without warning, or closed out from the intense focus of the boy, a figure appears behind him. "Yo, Kaneki!" He bares a light smile, "What's with the get up? That in style these days?"

Kaneki whips his head around toward the new voice recognizing it instantly, his face now covered in the hard kakuja. "Hi..de...?"

The figure speaks again. "Woah... Ain't that something... Special make-up that'd shock even Hollywood!" He makes a sigh and lowers his head, "All this time, you've had to suffer like this.."

"..."

"You won't need it anymore. The mask." 

"........I'm seeing things again.." In complete shock, Kaneki makes darted movements as he tries to comprehend the situation before him. "Hide can't be here. It's an illusion." _It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream. He tenses his body toward the floor. But, if it isn't... H-h-hide... Will know that I'm...._

As if his friend had been reading his mind, he responds, "I already knew, man!" He bends his knees and slouches down, closing the gap between their bodies. "Who cares about that, let's just go home already!" Hide bares a wide smile, acting as if this was common knowledge.

Kaneki's heart skips a beat, realizing that he was real, he was here, and he knew that he was a ghoul. "aaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Hide scrunches his face and looks off toward the side, scratching his chin, "I... I want to help you!" He explains, "Going by the surrounding feel and the way they've blocked out the routes, there's no way a ghoul is making it out of here."

The ghoul grasps at the floor before facing up at his friend. "Hide... I hear these voices.. Run away or I'll...", he cries. 

Hide looks upon Kaneki with sorrow-filled eyes, "That's a nasty wound.." He pauses. "Sorry.. Can you fight with all you've got one more time?" He pauses again. "Since there is only one way..." 

A splash is heard as Kaneki lunges onto Hide's body, sending Hide flying backwards. Kaneki wraps his arms around Hide, rubbing his hand next to his. Kaneki mutters, "I love you..." before connecting his lips to Hide's. Before long, a satisfied grin appears on Hide's face as Kaneki opens his jaws and rips into his flesh. Hide makes as much attempt as he can to be strong, and hold back the screams of pain. 

Kaneki crunches at his neck, gulping large amounts of flesh. He then moves up, licking his face before tearing into it as well. Each fiber of meat granting Kaneki a newfound strength, his hole in the abdomen regaining its former shape. Hide, trying to stay as still as he can for him, notices his wound binding itself back together and gives a sigh of relief, letting himself relax his head on the ground and giving in to the pain as Kaneki continues to give in to his impulses. 

Once Kaneki has had his fill, he collapses onto Hide's chest. Hide's neck was bare of all it's skin and Hide's mouth demolished. Kaneki's heartbeat calms as he passes into sleep, his kakuja dissipating into the air to reveal Hide's friend, whom he had come to know and love over the years and years they had known eachother. 

\-----------------------------

Hide, awakening from the pain-induced slumber, feels a heavy weight on his body. He opens his eyes and looks down to see his childhood friend sound asleep ontop of him. A warm sensation is on his hand, as he notices Kaneki's hand has made home in Hide's. His heart lightens, as his plan seemed to have worked and Kaneki is alive. Though, all of Hide's pain rushes back to him. _I can't stay here..._ He thinks to himself. Hide inches himself off of Kaneki, being sure not to wake him. He carefully removes Kaneki's hand from his and places it onto the concrete. Hide weakly rises from the ground, aching with soreness and stinging. Hide makes an attempt to speak, but nothing comes out. He looks once more at the body of his friend with somber eyes. Even though he is sure that Kaneki will not remember the events of the night, Hide knows that he did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon now.


End file.
